When You're Gone
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Jo just died and Dean is left heartbroken and picking up the pieces. I suck at summaries!
1. When You're Gone

**When you're gone**

**Author's note: ****Hey! How's it going? Well here is a very SAD dean/Jo story…please read and review, I want you all to tell me what you think!**

**Dedications: ****This is for my best friend, Marlowe who I wrote a lot of my Dean and Jo stories for and who loves Jensen like me!**

**Summary: ****Jo just died and Dean is left heartbroken and picking up the pieces. I suck at summaries!**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there__when I cry  
and the days feel like years when I'm alone  
and the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

"Jo! Jo, look out behind you!" Dean screamed as loud as he possibly could. Jo whirled around and got stabbed right in the chest by the possessed man that they were hunting together with Sam. Jo screamed in pain as the possessed man shoved it in deeper into her chest.

"NO!" Dean screamed as he began to charge towards them. Seeing Dean, he ripped the knife out of her chest and she fell to the ground. Dean watched him as he ran and then he turned to Sam, who was just as stunned as what happened as he was.

"Sam! Go after him!" Sam nodded his head.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Sam began to run after him and Dean ran over to Jo. He picked up her body and placed her on his lap gently, trying not to give her any pain. He looked into her eyes and saw how pained they were.

"Jo…oh god…I'm so sorry. We're going to get you out of here. We're going to get you some help." Jo weakly shook her head, her eyes beginning to close.

"No Dean…I'm not going to make it." Dean nodded his head, fighting off tears desperately.

"Jo, don't talk like that. You're going to make it. Please Jo, for me you got to make it." Jo began to breathe heavily and she weakly put a hand on his face. She stroked his cheek a few times.

"Dean…I only have a few moments left and I really want to make these moments count, so please just let me get this out. Dean…I…I…" Jo couldn't even finish; she died. Her delicate hand that was on Dean's face fell and landed in the dirt. Dean looked at her lifeless body and began to break down crying. He just lost the one person he truly loved.

"Jo…no…please no…JO!" He cried over her dead body and held her tight. He never even got a chance to tell her he loved her.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

It had been two weeks since Jo had died. Dean stood over her grave and let a single tear stroll down his cheek. He still couldn't get over that she was dead. It was two weeks ago since the incident, but it felt like yesterday. He remembered everything so easily. He let more tears fall from his eyes as he continued to stare at her grave.

"I'm sorry Jo…I couldn't save you. I couldn't help you. I couldn't tell you I loved you. I know that you were trying to though. I'm praying to god that you are in a better place because I know that you deserve it so much more than I do." Dean began to choke on his tears as he began to walk back to his car and back to his hotel. He didn't want to admit it, but by always going to her grave, he was silently torturing himself.

_When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
I miss you_

Dean sat on his bed silently and looked at a picture he had of Jo in his wallet. He let another tear fall from his eye and he wiped it away quickly, knowing that Sam would walk out of the bathroom soon. He ran a finger over the picture and smiled sadly.

"I miss you." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, Sam walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean looking at the picture. Sam sighed loudly, knowing that Dean wasn't over Jo's death yet.

"Hey." Sam said casually. Dean looked at Sam and forced a smile on.

"Hey." Sam walked over by the bed and raised his eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Never been better." Dean said rolling his eyes with sarcasm. Sam nodded his head, beginning to walk away. Dean looked at him and called after him.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Sam turned to look at him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah ask." Dean sighed loudly and was silent for a moment. He didn't want to sound weak in front of his little brother.

"How did you deal with Jessica's death?"

_I've never felt this way before  
everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

"What?" Sam asked, confused by his question. Dean gave his little brother very pleading eyes.

"Yes, dude I need you right now." Sam thought for a moment and then he saw tears streaming down his brother's cheeks.

"Dean, you need to move on from Jo. She would want you to be happy. There was nothing you could've done to save her." Dean wiped away his tears and looked Sam in the eye.

"I could have at least told her I loved her! I had so much to say to her!"

"Dean, just move on. That's what I did with Jess." Dean looked at his younger brother, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well that you, Sam!" Sam looked at his older brother sadly. It killed him to see his usually so strong brother like this. It truly did scare Sam.

"I'm just going to give you your alone time. I'm going to go get a soda." Dean didn't say anything as Sam walked out of the hotel room. Dean didn't want to say anything.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Dean continued to sit alone on his bed and he thought about what Sam said. Would moving on from Jo be the best thing for him right now? Would it mean not thinking about her anymore?

"I can't do that." Dean said to himself. He couldn't move on. He fell in love for the first time. He thought that he loved Cassie, but when he met Jo, he knew what love really was…now that love was gone.

"I wish I knew how to deal with this Jo. I wish I could be with you again." Dean said, choking on his tears.

_When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
I miss you_

Dean ran into the bathroom and he slammed the door and began to hit the mirror. He hated himself more than anything at that moment. He clenched his fist together and he hit the mirror so hard that it broke. The pieces of shard glass cut him a little bit but he didn't care; he wanted the pain. He fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Jo…why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me here to pick up the pieces? Why am I alive and you're dead?" Dean pleaded as he sobbed into his hands. He couldn't let this go; he wouldn't let this go.

_We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were  
yeah, yeahhh_

As Dean choked on his sobs, he looked over on the bathroom counter and saw a bottle of sleeping pills. They were Sam's; it helped him with the constant nightmares that he got. Dean stared at the bottle. He could have been hallucinating of course, but he could have sworn he heard Jo's angelic voice telling him to take them.

With no hesitation, Dean grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and he went over to his bed and he began to swallow some pills. They tasted awful and made him want to spit him out, but if he wanted to be with Jo ever again, he had to take this.

After Dean swallowed his sixth sleeping pill, Dean rested his head down on the pillow and he began to doze off. _The pills must be working_, Dean Thought in his mind as his eyes began to close. Before he knew it, everything went black.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

Dean soon found himself in a very bright place. It looked very happy and peaceful. It looked like…heaven. But it could just be a dream…or was it? Dean continued to walk along when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Dean looked at who he bumped into and he gasped at who it was; it was Jo. Her long blonde hair was in flowing waves that went past her shoulders, her delicate skin was soft and gentle and she was wearing a white gown that went past her knees. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello Dean." Dean stared at her and her beauty and he let a smile creep across his face.

"I love you Jo." She smiled back and she placed a delicate hand on his cheek. Her hands felt so light to him. It made him feel heavy.

"I love you too Dean." Dean continued to stare into her eyes and he sighed.

"Jo…am I dead? Is this just a dream or am I actually in heaven?" Jo stared into his hazel eyes and she suddenly smiled.

"That's for you to decide…but for right now…live in the moment with me." Dean smiled and he did; he moved in and he kissed her passionately. He didn't know if he was dead or not, but he was with her; that's all that mattered.

_When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
I miss you  
_

* * *

_So do you think Dean is dead and is in heaven with Jo? Or do you think that he was dreaming it all and is going insane? That's for you to decide! If you want me to make another chapter, depending on what you want to happen to Dean, please review and tell me! Sorry if I made it so sad, I was listening to the song and I wanted to do something different for my supernatural stories…thanks bye!_


	2. I'm Movin' On

**I'm movin' on**

**Author's note: ****Hey! Well by a popular vote, it looks like I have made a second chapter…please read and review if you liked the first chapter!**

**Chapter summary: ****The title just says it all**

_I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

"Dean…Dean!" Sam screamed as loud as he could when he saw how lifeless his brother was on the bed. Sam ran to his side and checked his pulse. It was barely there. Sam then looked on the floor, and saw his bottle of sleeping pills. It was almost empty. Sam looked at his older brother, with wide eyes.

"Dean, what did you do?"

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on  
_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dean felt perfectly content kissing Jo. He knew that they were probably dead, but he felt safe and actually happy. Dean let go of her angelic and soft lips for a moment and he smiled at her.

"Why didn't anybody tell me heaven was this great?" Jo grinned at him and wrapped her delicate thin arms around his neck.

"No one knew that heaven was this great." Dean nodded his head in agreement and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you so much Jo." She smiled sweetly at him.

"For only being here for five minutes, you sure have said that a lot." Dean nodded his head.

"I only speak the truth." Jo nodded her head and she looked into Dean's hazel eyes and saw that there was a little bit of sadness in them.

"Dean what's wrong?"

_  
I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees', but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

"Oh, its nothing don't worry about it." Jo looked into his eyes even deeper and she saw why he was sad; it was because of Sam.

"Dean…you're sad that you left Sam behind." Dean didn't answer; he just looked down at the ground. Jo put a finger under his chin and made him look back at her.

"Dean, I understand that you want to be here with me, but I want you to be happy."

"But I'm happy here with you Jo." Jo shook her head, seeing right through that act.

"Dean…I can see it in your eyes that you want to really live your life. You want to achieve so much. You won't be able to achieve any of that here in heaven." Dean looked at Jo, confused and had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"What are you asking me to do Jo?" Jo looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I want you to move on from me." Dean blinked in an uneasy surprise.

"What?" Jo nodded her head, keeping a strong smile on her face.

"I can see that you want to have more in life. I don't blame you. But I'm happy I'm here; I can see my dad now and get to know him. But Sam needs you. And in a few years, Tammy is going to need you too." Dean looked at her confused.

"Tammy?" Jo didn't stop; she just continued.

"You did everything you had to do; you kissed me, you told me you loved me…you let me know you loved me. Please…go back for me." Dean looked into her beautiful light eyes and suddenly let a smile grow on his face.

"Thank you Jo…I love you so much…can I have a kiss before I go?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Always Dean." The two leaned in closer and they kissed passionately. Dean knew that he would have to eventually stop kissing Jo and go back to the real world, but for that moment, he stayed content with himself. When they let go, Jo looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you right here until you come back." Dean smiled truthfully and he closed his eyes as he suddenly felt himself being pulled back or something. When he opened his eyes, it was all black.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on_

Dean woke up coughing. It wasn't long until he began to spit out pieces of the sleeping pills he had swallowed before. They tasted just as nasty coming up as they did coming down. When Dean stopped spitting them out, he looked up and he smacked in the face by Sam. Sam looked livid.

"Dean, you are an idiot! Why the hell would you do that?! Overdosing on sleeping pills! God damn it Dean, why the hell are you such an idiot?!" Dean didn't argue back to him, he just smiled, thinking about how good it felt to tell Jo he loved her.

"I finally told her." Sam stopped yelling at him, and suddenly became confused.

"What?" Dean looked at Sam and smiled again.

"I told Jo I loved her. I kissed her…I did everything I was supposed to." Sam looked at Dean and smiled proudly. Dean was finally moving on.

"I'm proud of you Dean…you've moved on." Dean nodded his head and then he looked at Sam, curiosity in his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you revive me? Please tell me that you didn't give me mouth to mouth because I will kick your sorry incest ass out of here." Sam laughed at his comment and shook his head.

"No I didn't…because that's disturbing for me too. I didn't do anything to you; you just awoke on your own." Dean nodded his head, beginning to wonder if all of this was a dream or he had five minutes in heaven…literally.

"Oh…c'mon let's go; I'm hungry." The two brothers walked out of their hotel room and began to make their way down to the diner down the street when Dean suddenly bumped into a beautiful young woman. She looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going." Dean shook his head with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it…I'm just as clumsy." The woman smiled and nodded her head. For what seemed like minutes they were staring at each other in silence until she extended out her hand.

"I'm Tammy; Tammy Novell." Dean smiled at her knowingly and shook her hand.

"I'm Dean Winchester…listen me and my brother were going out to grab a bite to eat, would you like to join us?" Tammy nodded her head.

"Yes very much so." The three smiled and began to walk to the diner. Dean stopped suddenly and looked at the sunny sky. He could've sworn he saw Jo's face form in the clouds.

"I love you no matter what Jo…for you…I'll move on and I'll be happy. But the day I die, I'm going to come back to you and stay with you for eternity." He could have been hallucinating again, but he could've sworn he felt her kiss his lips. He was going to be okay.

_I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on  
_

* * *

_I'm SO sorry if I didn't please you guys by making Jo live…most of your reviews were make it a dream…so I did that! Also, it has the whole Titanic effect; one dies and wants the other to move on with their life and when that person dies, they rejoin together in heaven and are happy…that's what I was going for! Well I'm sorry again if this saddened you all. Bye guys!_


End file.
